


Frozen Lake

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Noctis and Prompto went ice skating together.The prince cannot prevent himself from becoming increasingly aware of his feelings for the blonde during this romantic activity. But Prompto flirted with women in the past. So how would he react if Noctis confessed his feelings?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Frozen Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fanart on which Prompto and Noctis were ice skating. I had the picture in my head until I really wanted to write a fanfiction about it. Have fun!

How could Prompto be so good at it?

The prince felt the blush on his cheeks as he rowed his arms in the air to keep his balance. Just don't fall! Don't fall and totally embarrass yourself!

The blonde in front of him skated across the frozen lake as if it were nothing. How unfair! He wore a thick winter jacket over his usual outfit and a black wool hat pressed his blonde hair down. Okay, Noctis had to admit that he wasn't just blushed out of shame. Prompto looked really good. He knew very well that he shouldn't think about his best friend that way. But Ignis said...

"Come on buddie, let me help you."

Prompto came up to him with a grin. He held out his hands, which were in warm, fluffy gloves. Noctis looked at him for a moment. He saw the warm winter sun emphasize his silhouette and almost make Prompto shine. Like the sunshine he was.

"If I had known you were so good at ice skating, I wouldn't have come here with you. It's embarrassing for me! I don't even know how to move."

Blushing in his face, Noctis spoke his words before taking Prompto's hands. Even though they both were wearing gloves, it was just a nice feeling to hold Prompto's hands.

"Aww, that's mean! I think I love it to be here with you!"

The blonde laughed at his words and held his hands tightly. Then he looked over his shoulder, while he skated backwards. Pulling the black-haired by his hands.

Although Prompto held him, Noctis still had no sense of balance. His feet slid over the ice, but the black-haired struggled to keep his body upright. Oh damn! This was really difficult! He had imagined it so easy!

Noctis looked concentrated down to the surface of the ice and tried to get a feeling for his feet on the ice. He really didn't want to fall on the ice like an idiot!

In his defense, it never snowed in Lucis! It was the first frozen lake he had ever seen. They only found it because they were on a trip through Niflheim.

Since peace reigned, Noctis as a prince had been made to conduct some of the border negotiations himself. King Regis felt that this would prepare him for his future life as a king. To conduct boring negotiations. Yes, Noctis found it all terribly boring. Fortunately, he had Ignis. Ignis seemed to be completely absorbed in his role as adviser to the future king. Even if none of this interested him, Noctis was always so well prepared that even the Niflheimers seemed impressed.

Gladio, meanwhile, had also become a great shield. He stood behind him at every negotiation and exuded authority. Everyone who looked at Noctis crookedly knew that he had to deal with this huge muscle pack first. So far, it had actually worked. No one had attacked Noctis since peace began.

Gladio had also started to trust him more. He also let the black-haired explore the world more independently and no longer questioned all his decisions. Noctis enjoyed that very much.

And Prompto ...

Prompto was simply the best.

Noctis couldn't say otherwise. He didn't want to imagine his life without the blonde.

No matter how difficult and stressful life was, especially when Prince knew that he would have to rule the country one day, Prompto always made him feel happy. They could laugh together and enjoy life together. He could tell the other about any concern and knew that he would always understand him.

Yes, Noctis loved Prompto.

He loved Gladio and Ignis too, but Prompto was different.

The prince knew that he could entrust his life to Gladio and Ignis. They would always be there for him and would stay by his side forever. The two were his brothers.

But Prompto?

When his best friend was around, Noctis blushed so quickly and his heart beat faster. If he had to choose who to spend time with alone, he would always choose Prompto. When the two of them were traveling alone, the time felt different. Most of all, Noctis wanted it to stay that way forever and no one should interfere.

"Dude, when we came here, I saw a frozen lake! Let's go ice skating! When my parents used to take me on their business trips when I was little, I used to do that a lot. It's really fun!"

They had been sitting in the hotel waiting for the conference to start in the evening. Prompto had played on his smartphone, Gladio had read in a book and Ignis had looked through the conference papers. Noctis himself had held Prompto's camera and looked at the photos of their trip. He had to admit that he especially looked at Prompto's selfies for a long time. The blonde's laugh was too beautiful.

Suddenly Prompto had put the smartphone aside and said those words. That sparkling glow in the light blue eyes that made Noctis’ heart beat faster again.

Then they had looked at Ignis. Ignis, who had only laughed at the two chaots and said that they should be back at sunset. They should be back before the conference starts.

The two of them disappeared from the hotel fast, before Gladio and Ignis could change their minds.

"Shouldn't I have gone with them?"

Gladio had asked Ignis almost skeptically, who only shook his head with amusement as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, let's see what happens if we let them go alone."

This is how they came to this lake. To the lake where the cold of Niflheim made their breath small white clouds and their cheeks red. Well, at least that's why Prompto's cheeks were red. Noctis had his own reasons.

The blonde turned back to him and smiled. This beautiful smile while holding their hands tighter. Pulling Noctis faster with him as he continued to skate backwards. Until they were in the middle of the lake. Then Prompto started to look around and Noctis knew how much he would like to take photos of all this. He knew his best friend.

"Just look around! It's so beautiful here!"

Noctis lowered his face until he could hide it in the dark blue scarf. Hopefully Prompto didn't notice Noctis himself only had eyes for the blonde.

The prince hadn't known he was in love with Prompto. He really hadn't known it. At least until his father spoke to him.

His father had said to him a while ago he would now be the perfect age to get married. He had even wondered if they could made a pact with Tenebrae to marry Lunafreya. After all, Noctis and Lunafreya were childhood friends. This could be the sign of a good marriage.

The mere thought of marrying suddenly made Noctis go pale. Then there was the thought of Luna... and then of a woman...

"Dad, I'm gay."

The words had come over Noctis’ lips so suddenly that he couldn't stop them himself. Until then, he had probably never really thought about it. Or at least Noctis hadn't realized what it meant. But when he said it out loud and watched Regis’ facial features slide away, he knew it was true. He was gay.

And he didn't want to marry anyone. He didn't want to meet anyone either. At least nobody new. Because he already had someone...

But how would Prompto see it all?

He hadn't seen Prompto flirt with a woman just once. Well, or at least he tried. In his own way. At least he had that breathless look in his eyes when he talked about certain women. Or how much he wanted to take pictures of them.  
  
Noctis had never understand whether Prompto found the women so beautiful because they would look pretty in the photos. ... or because he thought they were hot. And well, that drove him crazy!

The only one he really spoke to about this topic was Ignis. He had told Ignis about his feelings regarding Prompto and the adviser had said amused:

"It's pretty obvious that Prompto has feelings for you too."

An answer that made Noctis cheeks blush. This wasn’t true! He saw it very differently! It wasn't obvious at all! Every time they were in Hammerhead, Prompto tried everything to get Cindy's attention. It was rather obvious that he had a crush on Cindy!

Noctis no longer even wanted to stop at Hammerhead. Every time he saw Prompto flirt with Cindy, he felt jealousy coming up inside him like an animal. It scratched on the inside and he found a thousand excuses why he should get the blonde away from Cindy. By the gods, Prompto had even asked him to help him get a photo with Cindy during an overnight stay! Noctis’ jealousy had shown its ugly head. He had deliberately given the wrong answers so Cindy didn't want to take a photo with Prompto.

And he was so sorry! In retrospect, the black-haired was so sorry! Prompto was in a really bad mood afterwards and was a little angry with him. Which was only understandable. Just because he was gay didn't mean that the blonde was the same.

Even if they have never been angry with each other for a long time.

Noctis had apologized and Prompto had looked angry for a few seconds longer, before smiling with a shake of the head.

"Dude, you're my best friend. Of course, I forgive you. Sometimes we just say the wrong things."

Prompto was the simple the best.

But Noctis himself...?

In fact, he was probably a terrible best friend. He said nothing about his feelings to Prompto, but he also prevented the other from trying something new.

When he told Ignis about it, the brown-haired sighed and then said with a small smile:

"You've heard of bisexual, have you? Just because Prompto shows interest in a woman does not mean that he cannot be interested in men too. But if you don't give Prompto a sign of interest, it's only natural that he'll look at other people."

Of course Ignis was absolutely right. He hadn't given Prompto any hint he wanted more than friendship from him. So what did he expect from the blonde?

If he wanted more, he had to try it by himself, didn't he? He had to try. He would be the king of Lucis one day, so how hard could it be to confess his feelings?!

The answer was: very difficult.

They were all alone in the middle of a frozen lake. The sun was shining, the snow was glittering, the weather was perfect. He just had to say something!

Prompto giggled when he looked him in the eye again.

"It's really romantic here, isn't it?"

Gods, Noctis blushed to the tips of his hair. Ignis had said it was obvious...! You just have to dare, Noctis Lucis Caelum! Come on!

"Yeah."

How lame.

No more words came over Noctis’ lips. He just stared at Prompto, who suddenly let go of his hands.

"Okay, now you try it yourself. Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall."

The black-haired gave his best friend a skeptical look, which made the blonde laugh. Why did he have to be so beautiful while laughing?!

Noctis bit his lip as he tried to skate forward by himself. Very slow. He shook and swayed. But he managed to follow Prompto very slowly and uncertainly! But he came after!

"Ha, look at me! I can-"

Yes, and then it happened. Just as Noctis looked up at Prompto, he lost his balance and fell forward with a startled sound. The blonde kept his promise and tried to catch him in alarm! Which only led to both of them falling.

The black-haired fell against Prompto and when the other tried to catch him, the blonde himself fell backwards.

He had his arms wrapped tightly around Noctis’ back and landed on his ass. Prompto made a sound of pain as Noctis roughly got to his knees. Terrified, he tried to intercept himself and put his hands on Prompto's chest. Whereupon his knees slipped on the ice and he fell with his whole body weight against the blonde. With his hands he pressed Prompto completely against the ice.

With that he had brought his best friend under him. He was thrown on the ice while Noctis was lying on him. Hands clenched on his chest and face terrified. Ice skating was terrible! No ice magic in the world could have prepared him for how slippery this was!

"Dude! When I said I catch you, I didn't mean that way!"

Prompto whined in pain but laughed at the same time as their two bodies slowly slid over the ice. He looked at him, but Noctis suddenly had completely different thoughts.

He just noticed what position they were in here.

Sometimes when he thought about how he would like it if he and Prompto came together (he only thought about it sometimes, not all the time, okay?!), he had always seen himself under the blonde.

But he just realized how beautiful Prompto was under him. How good it felt when he wrapped his arms around him and was only there for him. While Noctis was over him and in control of everything.

It was...

"Noct, are you all right?"

It was so great.

Prompto had tilted his head in a super cute way and looked at him with real concern. Yes. Noctis loved him. He loved Prompto so much. And he didn't want to hide it anymore either!

The prince put his hands on this cheeks full of this cute freckles. The gloves brushed against the guaranteed cold cheeks before Noctis bowed his head and kissed Prompto.

He just kissed him.

His lips fell on his and they united. Noctis felt the hot longing rise as he cuddled his lips. Wow! Prompto tasted so good! His lips were cold, but when he got his tongue in his mouth it was so nice and warm! He wanted to feel more of it!

The black-haired's whole body began to tingle. It was like fireworks were going up in him. Especially when he felt Prompto return his kiss! Gods!

The blonde raised his hands and wrapped them around his neck as he pulled Noctis further down. Closer to himself. His best friend wanted to feel more of him!

Noctis had no idea how long they lay on the ice and just kissed before he raised his head again. He took a breath and the white clouds patted Prompto's face.

The blonde in turn looked at him with wide eyes and then giggled. This beautiful giggle that made Nocti's heart beat faster. Prompto was so blushed! How cute! How could a man be so cute?!

"Wow, okay. I love it. If you go on like this, the ice will melt under me."

Prompto didn't question it. He didn't ask why he kissed him and what it meant. He just enjoyed the moment and Noctis loved it. That was the perfect reaction!

He laughed. The prince laughed with affection when he looked at Prompto with a hopelessly in love look.

"Oh Prom. Can I... can I kiss you again?"

The blonde smiled. And suddenly Noctis understood what Ignis meant when he said it was obvious. How many times had Prompto smiled at him like that? He had thrown that sweet, loving smile at him so many times and Noctis had never understood what it meant. At least until today.

"Please kiss me. Not just once. But as often as you want."

Noctis felt almost to faint! But only almost! As Prompto pulled his head down and kissed him passionately, Noctis didn't want to miss a second of it.

He wanted to kiss Prompto like this forever!


End file.
